koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Aokiji
Kuzan (クザン), formerly know by his Marine alias Aokiji (青雉), is a former Marine Admiral. Years ago on Ohara, Kuzan had caught the eye of one of the criminal archaeologists, Nico Robin. After freezing Jaguar D. Saul to death, he helped Robin escape but gave her a warning. Twenty years later, he followed Robin to Long Ring Long Land island where she was now in the service of the Straw Hat Pirates. Kuzan fought the pirates believing they shouldn't protect her. Luffy stalled the Admiral with enough time for the crew to escape. At Marineford, Kuzan was overseeing the public execution of Portgas D. Ace. When Whitebeard sent his forces in to rescue their fellow pirate, Kuzan began to freeze the bay, and even after being shattered, was still able to repair himself. After Ace was freed, Kuzan confronted him in a battle of fire and ice, though their two elements simply cancelled each other out. As the battle at Marineford neared its end, Kuzan tried to prevent Luffy from escaping with the Heart Pirates. Eventually, Kuzan stood down. Two years after, Kuzan partook in a duel to the death to decide the next Fleet Admiral. His opponent was fellow Admiral Akainu. After a ten day duel, Akainu arose the victor, and Kuzan resigned from the marines, not wanting to serve under Akainu, while also forfeiting his marine alias and reverting to his real name. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Role in Games Dropping his alias in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, Kuzan joins Luffy in his quest to free his friends. Personality Kuzan exhibits a laid-back personality and only becomes serious when he needs to be. He enjoys sleeping, and would always wear a sleeping mask on his forehead when he was first introduced. Despite his lazy lifestyle, he was more than willing to duel Akainu for the position of fleet admiral, despite not wanting the position himself. He was disgusted at the idea of serving under Akainu, so he resigned as a result and lived his life as a wanderer. Quotes :See also: Aokiji/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Before the first hit begins, Kuzan instantly materializes a blade of ice in his hands. He then slashes to the right, then to the left, then to the right again, and then thrusts forward. He finishes with a wide right-to-left slash. : , , , : Kuzan waves his hand upwards and summons a single large ice spike to erupt out of the ground in front of him, launching enemies up and damaging them. He then summons three more similar spikes in a triangular pattern. He then stomps his foot on the ground in front of him, summoning a corridor of ice spikes to erupt down the line in front of him. : , , , , : "Ice Time": Kuzan waves his hand and creates a blizzard tornado in front of him that launches enemies into the air and traps them in the tornado, which lasts for 2.5 seconds. He then leaps up and dives to the ground with a freezing aura, freezing any enemies he hits on the way down. : , , , : Kuzan raises his hand in the air, materializing several large ice boulders in the air above him. He then waves his hand down, causing the boulders to fall onto enemies in a straight line in front of him. : , , , , : "Ice Age": Kuzan kneels down and places his hand on the ground, and then freezes a large circular area around him, covering it with ice, freezing and damaging any enemy caught in the radius. : , , : Makes ice sprout from the ground while simultaneously freezing enemies in front. He then shoots frosty air blasts around him and in front of him in a sweeping motion, freezing any enemies it hits. : , , , : "Ice Block: Partisan": Kuzan extends his right arm forward and then sprays a barrage of ice bullets out of his right hand for 2 seconds. He can be pivoted during this spraying with the control stick. He finishes by conjuring many ice tridents in the air around him and launching them forward with a wave of his hand. : , , , , : "Ice Ball": Icicles start to rain down from the sky in a large area around Kuzan for 4 seconds, damaging enemies. He then shoots out five icy frost balls out of his hands in an arc in front of him, freezing any enemies they hit. : : Level 1 Musou: "Ice Block: Pheasant Beak": Kuzan turns his right arm into ice and points his hand forward. He then shoots a large icy pheasant from his hand that flies straight forward, taking out enemies in its path. He then claps his hands together twice as he unfreezes his hand. : : Level 2 Musou: "Ice Star": Kuzan leaps high into the air, and then unleashes ice blizzard winds on a large area under him on the ground with a wave of both hands, freezing any enemies it hits. He then summons large tridents of ice that then proceed to rain down on them, dealing great damage. He then lands back down on the ground when the barrage is finished. :R1 (Special Skill): Kuzan kicks in front of him with his right leg. If his kick hits a frozen enemy, they will shatter and sustain damage. If multiple enemies are frozen, they will all shatter. Fighting Style Kuzan ate the Chilly-Chilly Fruit, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to turn his body into ice, as well as produce near limitless amounts of ice and manipulate it. The Chilly Chilly Fruit is unique even among Logia fruits, as ice is a solid-state element. Therefore, Kuzan doesn't possess a fluid body like most other Logia users, and cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way. However, if his icy body is shattered or damaged in any way, he can simply reform himself like other Logia users do. As a former marine admiral, he wields devastating destructive capabilities, and is a huge force to be reckoned with. Kuzan relies on his icy Devil Fruit powers in combat, using them to freeze enemies or conjure up constructs made of ice to attack with. He can form many solid constructs out of his ice, such as swords, tridents, icicles, boulders, and spikes, and uses them in a variety of ways to attack enemies with. Many of his attacks leave his victims in a frozen state, allowing Kuzan to shatter them with his R1, dealing damage. He is also quite adept in swordsmanship. Gallery Oppw2-aokiji.jpg|Post-Timeskip render Trivia *Regardless of whether the player sets his costume to his Marine uniform or his post-resignation outfit, his in-game name will always be Kuzan and not Aokiji. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters